


Diamonds in the Rough

by genderqueer_turtle, Taboo_writter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Collab, High School AU, M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, drama club au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taboo_writter/pseuds/Taboo_writter
Summary: Virgil Storm is a high school student who gets dragged into his school's drama club by his older brother, Janus Hyde.  Little did he know, he'd end up gaining important friendships and learning more about himself and the people around him.The Prince twins, Roman and Remus, lead the school in a performance of Disney's 'Aladdin' and Virgil works behind the scenes, with the stage Manager, Logan Crofter.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Rush Sign Ups and A New Face

Virgil sat on the curb, blowing his dyed hair out of his face and waiting for Janus to exit the school building. His bulky headphones were placed over his ears, blasting music, and blocking out the noise around him. He pulled his hoodie up over his head, blocking people’s view of his face. He wasn’t sulking, regardless of what Janus said, even if he is hiding in the parking lot. He’d already been there for a while. How long does it take to sign up for a musical? Janus had to be getting sidetracked. Virgil bounced his knee anxiously as he examined the parking lot. There was plenty of movement. Students hanging out, leaving for the day. And yet, Janus was yet to come out of the main building. 

Finally, a few moments later, Virgil saw his older brother exited the main building on the opposite side of the parking lot, walking with his closest friend, Remus Prince by his side. Remus had definitely not been wearing a skirt that morning. But Virgil had long since given up on questioning Remus. The two of them were a sight to behold, Remus in his heeled punk boots, with a black frilly skirt and a bright pink atrocity one, might have called a shirt, and Janus looking like a mafia boss taken straight out of a 50’s film. Janus’ vitiligo only made him that much more striking. It covered his left cheek almost artfully. Virgil had always thought it made his brother look like a superhero. Thankfully He had never said it. Between Remus and Janus, they would never let him live it down. 

Neither one of them noticed Virgil sitting on the curb, as they were engrossed in their conversation, but due to Virgil’s loud music, he couldn’t hear their words. They were about to walk right past him when Virgil stood up and shouted Janus’s name. 

“Janus Hyde!” Virgil called, waving an arm over his head to get his brother’s attention. And immediately lowered his hand and shrank back to the curb and into his oversized sweater when he noticed a few kids looking over at him. Luckily, Janus had already seen him and was headed his way, followed by a bouncing Remus.

“Hey Virgil,” Janus said, messing up Virgil’s hair. Virgil was sure to quickly fix it before looking up at his older brother. Janus has been a whole head and shoulders taller than Virgil, since his freshman year.

The three of them made an odd group and Virgil knew it. Janus’s hair was a plain brown color, which almost matched his hazel eyes. His posture was good as always, and his outfit was clean-cut even if it looked like it had been inspired by some villain. Remus on the other hand was shorter and more built. He always seemed to have more of a bounce to his step, and his outfit was… less clean cut. Always looked like he had dressed in the dark, but his only options were incredibly fashionable items. His hair was always a messy mop of brown hair on his head, poorly kept and with a single dyed grey streak in the bangs. Virgil probably stuck out like a sore thumb with his plain black outfit and purple hair. 

“What took you so long? I’m ready to go home and I’ve been waiting for you for a while now!” Virgil complained, standing up from the curb and pulling his hood up and his headphones off his head.

“Well, I’m afraid you’re going to have to wait a little longer dear younger brother because auditions are today,” Janus said, a little smugly for Virgil’s liking.

“What, why would they be the same day as sign-ups?” Janus just shrugged his shoulders, knowing that their director, Mr. Sanders, he had forgotten to post the sign-up sheet earlier. 

“Well, can you drive me home first? I don’t want to wait around for hours so that you can do your little acting thing.” 

“You could always join in and audition,” Janus suggested innocently. 

“Absolutely not. You know I don’t act.” Virgil glared at his brother, hating the fact that he was stuck at school after school hours as if 8 hours stuck in the place weren't enough.

“Fine then, you don’t have to act, I’m not even acting in this show. You can join the tech crew, I’m sure they need people to help out.”

Virgil scoffed. “Oh yippee, my dream job. Thank you, Janus, for offering me the chance of a lifetime.” Sarcasm dripped from every word. 

“Don’t be so quick to judge, you might actually enjoy it.” Janus shared a look with Remus then continued speaking, now with a smirk. “Plus, I heard that Mr. valedictorian, Logan Crofter, is our stage manager.” 

That made Virgil pause his complaints as he stayed quiet for a few seconds. Janus and Remus both knew that Virgil had been interested in Logan, for a while now. Virgil and so-called “Mr. Valedictorian” shared a few classes together, and Virgil had always noticed him from afar. However, Janus and Remus were also very aware that Virgil had never had the courage to go and talk to him, much less do anything to try and become friends. But he would never pass up an opportunity to stare at the boy. 

“Fine, I’ll try it.” Virgil almost growled. “But I reserve the right to quit if and when I absolutely hate it," Virgil knew he was unconvincing at best.

“Whatever you say, little brother.” Janus and Remus gave each other a small high five, which Virgil valiantly ignored. 

* * *

Roman Prince made his way over to the sign-up sheet for the school musical. Acting was his passion, and everyone knew that he would be one of the first students to sign up. He had a reputation to uphold as the drama club’s dashing prince.

Roman was a rather short boy, especially when he stood next to his twin, Remus, who stood an agonizing inch taller than him. But Roman carried himself in a manner that made him look a few inches taller than his actual height. His strawberry blond hair, which paired beautifully with his bright blue eyes, was styled to give him about another half inch. When Remus grew that extra inch Roman had spent an entire night looking up fashion tips on how to make himself look taller. It didn’t matter so much that he was shorter than Remus, it’s the principle of the thing. Remus already wouldn’t shut up about being older. So Roman dressed to be taller. Like now, for example, he was wearing high waisted baby-pink skinny jeans cuffed to show his ankles, and he paired it with a white button-up blouse which was french tucked and a short cut black leather jacket. It wasn’t as striking as the letterman jacket but, the red from the jacket would’ve clashed with the pants and it’s Wednesday. 

Roman was followed by an even shorter boy, who was a whole year older than him. Patton Hart, one of Roman’s closest friends. Patton’s a bubbly person, considered the dad-friend by whoever he hung out with, and had a reputation for puns and baked goods. His face was sprinkled with light freckles and haloed by a well-kept mop of light brown curls. Contrasted by his large, bright blue eyes, thankfully hidden behind a pair of glasses. His fashion style matched his personality, soft and comfortable. He wore a light blue shirt, with a grey cardigan over it. No matter what he wore on any given day, he always wore a cardigan, it was essentially his trademark. 

The two of them reached the pinned up sheet of paper that was the sign-in sheet, Roman picked up the pen that was there and went to write his name. He noticed his brother’s name already there, as well as his brother’s best friend’s name, Janus Hyde, under the hair and makeup team. Logan Crofter had also already signed up, but for the Tech crew. Roman knew that Logan would probably end up stage manager, he had proven himself serious and hardworking enough before and had been given the responsibility in the past. 

After Roman finished signing up, the two friends headed to the auditorium where the auditions were being held. They’d be early, but they knew Mr. Sanders wouldn’t mind. In the auditorium, a small group of students had already gathered, with the drama teacher, Mr. Sanders, standing in the middle of the group.

Roman recognized almost everybody in the room from past productions. He saw his twin brother, who had somehow managed to switch into a skirt as opposed to the jeans he’d been in when they left the house and his brother’s best friend. He recognized a few other students he didn’t know very well as well. And he recognized Logan Crofter. 

“Logan!” Patton shouted. Logan turned their way and walked over to the two friends. 

Logan was a serious person, in every sense of the word. His dark brown hair was neatly combed, not a single lock of hair stuck out. His dark brown eyes were framed by his black glasses. His skin was a caramel tanned color. Even his wardrobe was serious. He wore mostly button-downs and polo shirts, and he never wore patterns. Just being around him it was easy to see he could be a little intense.

Logan greeted his two friends and the three of them began talking about the musical, which was to be Disney’s Aladdin. Logan was already trying to figure out how they would handle the magic carpet scene, Then, Roman noticed a boy he had never seen before in any of the drama club productions.

“Why is Hyde’s little brother here?” Roman asked signaling at Virgil, who was sitting with his headphones on, his hoodie hanging limply from his head. 

“I have no clue. Possibly he’s interested in acting.” Logan answered honestly. 

Just then, Virgil noticed the three people staring at him, and he pulled his hood down so far that it covered his face as if that would make them go away. Roman couldn’t help but laugh a little at him, but Patton insisted that they leave the poor guy alone. 

“Come on Ro, he seems shy, this is probably his first audition,” Patton said.

* * *

Logan agreed with Patton’s sentiment. This boy seemed stressed about being at this audition. Logan recognized him from some of his classes but didn’t know much beyond the fact that he was Janus’s little brother, that he was often late to class, and that he often wore jackets that were far too big for him. But Logan didn’t have the time to worry about him right now. Aladdin was an ambitious show and he and Mr. Sanders had a lot to work on to get it all together. 

It was only a few moments later that their director stood at the front of the auditorium and called everyone over.

“Alright guys, I think everyone’s here! Let’s get started!” He called. Accompanied by Patton and Roman, Logan made his way down to the gathering group of students. “Okay, so I’m going to handle those of you auditioning for roles onstage, and those of you interested in crew, our lovely stage manager Logan Crofter is going to take you back into the green room and talk about what jobs are needed,”

There it was. Everyone had known Logan would be the stage manager for this production, but it hadn’t been officially announced before that moment. Logan felt an odd mix of pride and stress well up in his stomach. 

“Does anyone have any questions?” Mr. Sanders continued cheerfully. He was clearly excited about this show.

There was silence in the room and that answered the director’s question.

“Okayy then! Logan, think you can manage our prospective crew members?”

“Of course,” Logan responded. He spoke as if giving a presentation. “Everyone interested in crew jobs, follow me and we’ll head to the green room,” He paused for a short moment to make sure everyone heard him, then started heading out of the auditorium. Then, from the corner of his eye, he noticed Janus dragging his younger brother Virgil along with the group.  _ So he’s going to be part of the crew then _ . Logan thought to himself. 

_ And who knows, _ Logan let his mind wander for just a moment.  _ Maybe this new member would be able to make this show just a bit more interesting. _


	2. Of Brothers And Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tech crew has their introductions while the actors begin auditions. Tensions are high between the Prince twins, and Patton watches from the sideline.

Virgil cursed Janus as he got dragged towards the green room. Maybe he had accepted this too hastily, sure he would get to see Logan but at what cost? Did Virgil really care enough about seeing him to do this? There were just so many people here, not only that, but they were theater people. And if Virgil has learned anything from watching Logan is that theater people can be... excitable. Not that Logan was excitable. His biggest reaction was probably an eyebrow raise, but Logan hung out with Roman Prince; who, from what Virgil could tell, was a poster child for excitable theater people.

“There are enough new members today that I believe introductions are warranted,” Logan interrupts Virgil’s thoughts as he begins his seemingly practiced speech, “meanwhile if you could all fill out these forms, it would be helpful to distribute our resources more productively,” Logan finished as he handed over a stack of papers that quickly made their way across the room. 

There were definitely less people than Virgil had first assumed there would be, it looked like there were only about 12 people standing around Logan. Twelve people too many if anyone asked Virgil. Twelve people he had to apparently introduce himself to. Without thinking Virgil buried himself deeper into his hoodie and moved closer to Janus. Instinctively Janus shifted so he was shielding Virgil, it made something in Virgil's stomach loosen minutely. 

"I'll start and then we can make our way around the room," Logan continued oblivious to the imperceivable exchange at the back of the room, " my name is Logan Crofter, I will be your Stage Manager and I use he/him pronouns," Logan concluded pointing at the person standing closest to his left to continue. As the introductions continued, Virgil tried his best to fill out the simple form Logan had passed out. It essentially asked him the same information Logan gave in his introduction, Name, pronouns and what skills he had it also asked for an email address. Virgil filled out his name and pronouns and left the rest blank. He technically had no experience in any of it. The more time he spent in the room the more he regretted walking in.

“I’m Janus Hyde, I will be leading makeup and wardrobe,” Virgil heard his brother start and unconsciously fisted his shirt. Janus’s lip twitched, before he continued, “ And this is my brother Virgil Storm, we both use he/him,“ Janus’ tone was guarded, as if daring someone to argue with him over his and Virgil’s relationship, or the fact that Virgil did not speak for himself. But no one did. Instead, they simply continued the introductions and if anyone found it weird that Janus spoke for the both of them no one dared make it obvious. This was one of those moments where Virgil was glad that his brother was just a bit intimidating.

As the introductions came to an end, Logan asked for the forms back and started a detailed explanation of all the things that had to be done. It was obvious why Mr. Sanders had asked Logan to be the Stage Manager. The auditions had barely started but Logan had clearly already figured out most of logistics behind the fairly complicated stage arrangements and scenery changes. As he continued to give week-by-week explanations of what had to be done by when, Virgil began to unconsciously relax. Logan’s steady and confident explanations placating the unruly thoughts that usually would be running rampant in Virgil’s head. By the time Logan stopped for questions Virgil had relaxed enough to let go of his brother’s shirt. 

* * *

“Ro-ma-no,” Remus sang-song as he bounced up to Roman.

“Nope, nuh-uh, I refuse,” Roman says vehemently, even as he continued to follow Mr. Sanders, “there is a line Remus, and I am drawing it.”

“That’s where you’re drawing the line?” Patton asks genuinely confused, “not when he impersonated you for a week and kept you locked in your room?”

“This is important, Pep-Pat, a Prince’s name is everything.”

“Oh, c’mon,  _ lettuce _ be civil Roman.”

“You know Hakuna Pat-tata, I’ve always known I liked you,” Remus says, ignoring Roman’s disgruntled noises as he smiles conspiratorially at Patton. Patton smiles his usual sunshine smile back at Remus as Mr. Sanders starts explaining the process. 

Patton had never personally auditioned, he had however been to every audition since meeting Roman. He could probably recite the introductory speech by memory, so he allowed himself to space out. He had to stay up late to finish the brownies for today, it wasn’t a big deal. Baking the brownies had helped distract him from the looming deadline for college applications. Plus he knew how stressed out the kiddos got on the day of auditions, and some chocolatey goodness would cheer them right up.

Patton snapped back into the present as Mr. Sanders gave his usual opening statement to the students auditioning. Wishing them luck, reassuring them that they had nothing to stress about, and other things that Patton thought were very kind of him. The students then all moved from the crowd that they had been in around their director to seats around the dark auditorium. Roman and Patton sat down in the very front of the theatre, exactly where they always did. It was, as Roman insisted, “ _ the best spot for theatre royalty _ . _ ”  _ Remus, however, didn’t follow them. The question of why was answered when Mr. Sanders sat at his make-shift desk in the middle of the theatre and looked at the sign up sheet. 

“Alright guys, first up is Remus Prince!” He called cheerily _. Roman _ gave an exaggerated pout as Remus smugly bounced onto the stage and took his place at the focus of the camera.

“I’m Remus Prince,” he started only to make a dramatic pause and give a smirk at the waiting audience, instead of the instructed pronouns, “and I’ll be auditioning for the Role of Jafar.”

“Thank you Remus please feel free to start when you’re ready,” Mr. Sanders said knowing full well that if Remus had decided something was amusing it was futile to argue against it. Remus for his part turned his back to the camera, ready to give a spectacle.

“You think I am PLEASED?“ Remus asked as he swerved around sounding like a different person as he yelled the last word, " _ Pleased _ to be playing nursemaid to a spoiled princess?" The first line was said in a deep growling rasp, but the second line sounded almost akin to hissing,and the contrast gave Patton goosebumps. “ _ Pleased _ to be keeping tabs on every petty thief in Agrabah? While day in and day out that blithering idiot remains Sultan!” Remus continued moving throughout the stage as he spoke. Manipulating his voice and body in ways Patton could never match. It was entrancing. Remus in his habitat twisting this way and that to the rhythm of his own voice.

* * *

Patton loved Aladdin, he has watched the movie more times than he could possibly count, and Remus was acting nothing like the Jafar that Patton knew. Jafar was boring and unlikable, but watching Remus one would never guess. He was moving around the stage throwing his hands this way and that in manners that if anyone else attempted would seem like overacting. But Remus made it seem so natural. Changing the tone and acuity of his voice from one line to the next. Making Jafar a much less dull old man and much more of a dancing fire. Something to be amazed by, but still wary of. Patton could hear Roman mumbling along the lines, and feel him making aborted moves, as Remus continued detailing his plan to marry the princess, and become Sultan. 

“Privileges and powers of the Sultan!” Remus says, and Patton  _ knows  _ everyone else is holding their breath too. Waiting, even if they don’t know what for, even when they know  _ that  _ was the last line. Finally as Patton is beginning to think there is nothing coming Remus drops to his knees laughing, Not even an evil laugh, just hysterical laughter that makes something deep within Patton recoil.

“Thank you Remus,” Mr. Sanders says placidly when the laughter ends as abruptly as it started, “Whenever you are ready just credit the song and you may begin,”Remus took this as his cue and stood up once again taking center stage.

"I'll be singing Alive from Jekyll and Hyde," Roman gasped.

Patton had been to every audition since meeting Roman, and every audition Roman and Remus sang something from Disney, it was an unspoken routine between the two brothers. The room kept silent, oblivious to the blow Remus had just delivered. Remus went on to perform his song but Patton barely heard it as he kept glancing at Roman worriedly. He  _ seemed _ fine, if annoyed. But Roman has been lead since freshman year and that is not for nothing.

When the song was over Remus happily bounced down the stage’s stairs and towards Roman, looking merry even as a couple of first years shuffled away from the group, obviously disconcerted. Patton very pointedly did not sigh, even though he knew he’d have to work as a buffer with the younger kiddos and Remus. Just like every other year. At least it’s a short live job as Remus was rarely at the actual rehearsals. Mr. Sanders thanked Remus and called Roman to the stage, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. 

"You shouldn't rile up your brother," Patton whispered sternly.

"But it's so much fun," Remus sang-song back, as he settled down to watch.

Roman's performance was equally as mesmerizing as Remus's, but in a completely different manner. If Remus was a dancing open flame, then Roman was a show of fireworks. Remus made a point to make every change surprising, grand movements and extreme changes in his voice, which shock the audience. But Roman’s acting was all about soft changes in tone, dramatic pauses, and precise aborted movements. Roman's performance was so precise, every slight change was announced loudly and executed perfectly. Blinking seemed like long enough to miss something wonderful. 

Patton smiled as he heard Remus following along under his breath. It had taken Patton a while to understand their relationship, but now he knew that they interacted the same way they acted. The big public gestures, the pranks, the insults, although an essential part of their relationship, it was definitely the small things that mattered. The way they mumbled each other's lines; the small proud smile in Remus's face as Roman finished his monologue, Roman casually buying Remus a skirt or a pair of ripped jeans whenever he went shopping. Those small gestures were just for one another. It made Patton happy, that his friends were so proud of each other even if they would never admit it. 

Roman for his part seemed to have taken Remus's changing their routine as a challenge. Singing  _ I Just Can’t Wait To Be King _ with somehow even more fervor than usual. Patton honestly did not know it was possible. Yet here was Roman hitting every note in the most  _ extra _ way possible. Outshining himself in such a way that Patton had to wonder if Remus had changed his song on purpose. To egg Roman on. As Roman holds the last note long enough to be a personal record, and walks off the stage with a bright smile matching Remus's, Patton decides it doesn't matter. He still feels groggy from lack of sleep but as the three of them continue to watch the auditions, Remus and Roman loudly cheering for everyone, he knows it was worth it. Almost anything would be worth it as long as it was for his kiddos. 

* * *

“Virgil,” He knew before he turned who was saying his name, “ May I talk to you for a moment?”

“Sure thing pocket-protector,” Virgil hears his mouth say with exactly zero input from his brain. Logan seems more surprised than upset which is ...something. 

“Clearly you got this,” Janus says adjusting his messenger bag, Virgil takes a second to mentally curse his brother for sounding so condescending even as his tone drips with sincerity. But he manages not to run after him. Barely.

“I was simply wondering why you didn’t mark anything under skills,” Logan says, apparently ignoring Janus’s smug exit.

“I’m mostly here for Patton’s brownies and to kill time,” Virgil’s mouth was definitely broken, it was  _ saying  _ things, to  _ Logan _ , “I’ll do whatever but have no actual experience, the drama-dork is Janus.” Virgil didn’t know what he was saying, he was just talking. Logan raised an eyebrow at him, seeming unamused. 

“So, are you, or are you not interested in helping with this production?” His tone was horribly unreadable. 

Virgil paused for a moment, considering his options.  _ Do I want to be here? This is a big commitment. Maybe I could actually help with something. _

“I am.” Virgil said, his voice almost uncharacteristically sure. Logan looked a little confused at the change of mindset, but pleased. Virgil felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the subtle smile that flickered across Logan’s face. 

“I’m glad,” He stated, matter of fact as ever. “Now I suggest you compile a list of your skills tonight, you can give it to me in second period tomorrow, Virgil,”

froze for a second. He hadn’t realized Logan knew he existed before today. But apparently he had noticed him before, even if in just one of their shared classes.

“Oh, uh, okay,” Virgil stammered, caught off guard. “I’ll do that,” He instinctively looked away from Logan, having to stop himself from stepping back. “Um then I guess I’ll see you later Lo,” he said as he turned around trying to run away as discreetly as possible. In his hurry he didn’t notice the small smile Logan had given him in response. It wasn’t until Virgil was catching up to Janus near the auditorium doors that he realized that he had just given  _ Logan Crofter _ a nickname. Twice. In the same conversation. Their  _ first  _ conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody and thank you for reading the second chapter of our au!   
> We do have a tumblr blog specifically where you can get updates on the chapters, as well as see our character designs and art! Find it here: https://diamonds-in-the-rough-ss-au.tumblr.com  
> Our writers and artists' tumblrs:  
> https://genderfluidturtle.tumblr.com  
> https://divine-victory.tumblr.com  
> https://appletart09-but-sanders-sides.tumblr.com  
> https://dragonwithproblems.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody and thank you for reading our au! We are excited to announce that we have a tumblr blog, where we will be posting updates and art to accompany each chapter! Find it here: https://diamonds-in-the-rough-ss-au.tumblr.com  
> Our writers and artists' tumblrs:  
> https://genderfluidturtle.tumblr.com  
> https://divine-victory.tumblr.com  
> https://appletart09-but-sanders-sides.tumblr.com  
> https://dragonwithproblems.tumblr.com


End file.
